First class or business class air liner seats are sometimes provided with individual video displays associated with the armrests via a hinged arm.
However, in such known seats, enough space must be available in front of the armrest for the retracting and deploying operations to be performed. Therefore, they are generally considered to be too bulky, non-ergonomic, and inconvenient to use. In addition, it must be possible to place the video display in front of the seated passenger, without it constituting an obstacle that could injure the passenger in the event of an impact or of sudden braking.